


Aftermath

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Middle Aged Virgins, tbh it's just maxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of ORAS, Maxie and Archie have both re-branded themselves as environmentalist, and by some cosmic occurrence end up on the same shore line at the same time for damn near the same reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aqua

It hadn't been to long since that little girl taught them violence never lead to peace. Two or three months maybe, neither kept track- well, Maxie did. He knew it had been exactly sixty seven days since, but he was like that. Archie had reorganized his team into an eco- friendly group that helped to clean up pollution in the ocean, and Maxie, the same for land. They figured, after the bad they did controlling Pokémon that way, it was the least they could do to repent. Save the things they love, or at least try.

The funny thing is they did this without the other knowing.

They hadn't spoken at all, in fact. Not that Archie hadn't wanted to. It seemed Maxie slipped away before he had the chance. Well, that was like him. After something so... painful? Well, shaming any way. It was his tendency to go home and shut the world out a while.

Collectively all that these things meant was when Maxie was on the coast organizing his group to comb the beach for rubbish, Archie was in the water doing the same for the wade.

Maxie was far too busy avoiding the water at all costs and trying to micro-manage his people to notice the Aqua grunts in the water, but Archie noticed the Magma grunts on shore in moments of their arrival.

One of Archie’s greatest flaws was he was very personable, very outgoing and very forgiving. So when he saw an old friend- old rival, even... He couldn't help but want to catch up. He hated _people_... he liked _person._ Shelly, Matt, and even his rival- Maxie.

Archie smiled a little and corralled the trash he had been gathering into his bag, made his way on shore, and then, rather than warning the poor man, simply came up behind him and spoke with a significantly larger grin. "I'm surprised you're anywhere near me!"

Maxie jumped, immediately moving away from the closing in waters and the man who had come from them. He hadn't known of Archie’s presence and when he turned to see him his glasses were thrown askew. That always happened when he was surprised or flustered, even back when they were young.

"Archie?" He looked up at him, then down in pure flush. "Um, I hadn't realized you were here..."

"Well now ya know~" He chuckled, hands on his hips. He stood that way when he felt accomplished, Maxie knew, he had always done that.

There was an almost smile on the red heads face. “Tch, of course, you love the water..." _But_ that didn't explain why of all places _Maxie_ chose the shore to comb. There were a million other places in the world he could be.

"So, why you over here Maxie? Miss me any~?"

"I..." He gulped. "Have a contract with an ecological association and this is part of the territory we have to clean...." He ignored, or refused the other question.

Archie’s brow rose in questioning. "I asked you another question Maxie, ya didn't answer it."

"Um... well..." He... blushed? “A bit, maybe."

That red-pink was enough to fill Archie's heart with some hope. Maybe Maxie didn’t hate him, not completely. "I knew you would miss me."

"Hmmm, then... you missed me?" He asked softly, fixing his glasses in habit. 

Archie rubbed the back of his neck, "What? How could you even- of course I did?"

"Well... we fought so much..." He turned his gaze to the water. "I assumed you hated me."

"I guess we fought because we thought that we were too different to be friends..." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his swim wear, neither of them wore their organization uniforms much anymore, however Maxie kept the jacket. "Now that I think about the whole thing... it was so stupid."

"Yes, it was... I believe we both learned to 'share' recently."

Archie nodded. "Can't believe we fought over something as silly like that. We both just wanted to help what we loved... people...pokemon. Guess we'll fight over anything.”

"Yes, we will... but I love the earth so at least I can help it." One of his grunts tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "Oh- it seems like we're done here."

Archie looked towards the ocean, sighing. "Well we still got a ways to go, guess you can go have fun with your land er’ whatever."

"I'm sure you’ll enjoy... swimming... or whatever your obsession with water is..."

Archie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I will. God you don't have to be a dick about it."

"You said almost the same thing to me!" He stepped closer in attempts to be intimidating, it didn’t work. In fact, it only got a grin and a head shake from Archie.

Archie crossed his arms with a chuckle, diffusing the situation almost immediately. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Hmm?" Maxie cocked his head, anger falling away to reveal confusion.

Archie held his hands up like he had been accused of something. "I didn't say anything~"

"Oh, yes, you did." He crossed his arms stubbornly. 

"Did not~"

"Did too!" Maxie blinked, looking away once more. "You make me seem so unintelligent." 

Archie couldn't help but laugh. "You know I'm the best!"

"Uhuh, sure." He sighed and- it just occurred to Archie that Maxie was in a swim suit. Probably for little more a reason than to spare good clothing being ruined but he could  _totally_  get him in the water.

Even if he had to drag him.

Archie grinned at the idea, he always wanted to see Maxie out of his element. “Well, if you want me to tell you, why don't you come into my territory. See if you can handle it~" He said tauntingly.

"W-what?" Maxie backed up a step. "Are you insane?!" 

"Come on~ It won't bite~"

"Yes but it could have disease, or Pokémon- or I could drown!"

"You'll be fine, don’t worry."

"No. I won't." He crossed his arms once again, standing firm, no signs of letting up in sight. Well, dragging it was.

Archie gave a joking, but heavy sigh. He grabbed Maxie's arm and pulled him out to the surf. "It won't hurt I promise."

Maxie pulled away, but of course Archie was stronger than him, swimmers body and all. "No! No! No!" He got desperate after the water went past their knees, and by the time it was at their chests he was holding onto Archie for dear life, shaking.

Archie chuckled a little at the man's shaking, he didn’t understand the anxiety he was giving Maxie, he didn’t understand anxiety at all. "See I told you it wouldn't hurt~"

"Oh my god Archie this is terrifying-" He rambled on, even his legs were wrapped around Archie’s waist shamelessly. There was no time for shame when you were mortified. 

"No it is not! It’s relaxing if you let it be!” He sank in the water so that they were up to their necks.

Maxie's hands were around Archie’s neck now, bodies close, head in the crook of his neck. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god-" Archie had never seen him fall apart like this, he was breathing really quick... too quick...he was hyperventilating. 

Archie took both of Maxie's cheeks and made him look into his eyes. "Maxie look at me, just focus on me okay. Calm down."

“No- no- no-!” Maxie almost yelled, body motioning back and forth in disagreement.

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s ok, I’ve got you.” Archie pet his hair calmingly.

Slowly, very, very slowly Maxie’s breathing returned to normal. He hugged Archie tight, even in the calm he was not trying at all to regain his dignity. "I almost drowned when I was little..." 

Archie hugged him tightly back, a lot made sense all of a sudden. "Well don't worry. I'm not letting you go."

"Nh.... please, I... please... don't..." He gulped, pulling away just enough to touch foreheads with Archie. 

"Never let go jack!" One of Archie’s grunts called out jokingly.

Archie rolled his eyes, hissing back at them. "Ah Shut it!" He wanted it to think it was a joke but Maxie was panicking just moments ago. This wasn't really a time for it.

"Archie..." He looked at him softly, guard fallen in fear. "T-thank you..."

Archie smiled and brushed Maxie's hair from his face. "It's no problem at all Max~" He actually kissed the top of Maxie's head.

"Gayyyyy" A Magma grunt yelled. 

"Quite!" Maxie retorted, almost pulling off of Archie in action- but immediately clinging to him once more.

Archie shook his head with a smile. "Let's just ignore them."

"Of course..." He gulped, thought a good moment in silence before looking Archie in the eyes with a red face and pecking him on the lips. He tasted like charcoal and brimstone and cigarettes and... Amazing.

Archie's face turned bright red, or as red as it could appear on such a dark background. "Wow...you are literally...magma~"

"Mh, you taste like saltwater and sand. Aqua." He mumbled in his fluster.

Archie grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment~"

"It was one!" He said defensively.

Archie chuckled a little and kissed him again, deeper. "I know it was~"

"Mh... um.... oh-“ Maxie suddenly tilted his head down, now the realization hit. “Oh dear we-were in public..." 

"What does it matter?"

"I don't ... like... doing things like this in public..."

"Hey, as long as you’re happy, why should you be embarrassed?"

"Because I have social anxiety, that's why!" He realized his tone and softened it. "Maybe, what I mean is, let's take this somewhere private."

Archie nodded. "Alright~" He held onto Maxie and practically carried him out of the water before setting him down on the sand.

"Lord." He wobbled onto his feet and yelled to his grunts. "We're done here, good work." His team began dispersing moments later.

“Same goes for us guys." Archie said to his team.

Maxie wasn't acquainted with romanticism, so his question was unsure in tone. "Um, my place?"

Archie shrugged with a smile. "Sure."

"Ok, good, um..." He just shook his head a bit and started off, face still stained red.

He had already forgotten the reason they entered the water in the first place, mind somewhere else entirely now. Somewhere happier.


	2. Magma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home.

  
They arrived at a quaint little home in the nearby city. How hadn't they noticed each other? Living so close by. Well, Maxie opened the door to the little place- book shelves lined the walls and it was only slightly less organized than you would expect. Maxie sat on the couch, wrapping up in a red blanket since the walk had dried them. "I would have cleaned..."

Archie shook his head and plopped down next to him, arm reaching over and wrapping around his shoulders. "Don't matter to me, just as long as I'm with ya."

"Heh... thank you..." He scooted closer. "Would you like to ‘Cuddle’ if, if that's what it's called..." 

Archie smiled happily and nodded, wrapping his arms around the thinner man, nearly enveloping him and putting them cheek to cheek. "Of course!"

Maxie keened into him with a soft smile. "Remember when we were younger? We used to do this, didn't we?" 

Archie thought and rested his chin on Maxie's head. "Yeah, It was so nice...Still is~"

Maxie just cuddled into him with a thoughtful expression. "Why didn't that go anywhere? We were in love, weren't we?"

"Yeah...guess we....misunderstood each other’s signals."

"Well... I thought, maybe, you just wanted a one night stand..." 

"I thought you weren't ready for a relationship...."

"What?" Maxie almost jumped in surprise. "I... I was! In fact, I wanted one, badly..."

Archie chuckled, kissing Maxie’s forehead. He seemed to have a predilection for that. "Well good, I've been dying to be with you. To make things right..."

Maxie smiled just as well and pecked him on the lips.

Archie couldn't help the happiness from pouring onto his face. "You're still a sweet heart~" He didn’t know what instinct called him to, but he kissed down and too Maxie’s neck.

"You’re still as kind.” Maxie moaned out, his neck was almost always covered and to be touched like that- it was jolting. He held onto Archie tighter to urge him on.

"Is that good?" He grinned cockily, licking down his neck to his collar bone.

Maxie shivered a little and bit his lip. "R-Really good~"

"Good~" He smiled against his skin before laying soft bites over his chest.

He moaned and ran his fingers through Archie’s hair. “Mhhhh.”

"Hmm~" He hummed a bit himself. "What do you want to do?" 

“I-It depends.” He fixed his glasses again, in anxiousness rather than habit. “What do you want to do?”

"I'm up for anything.” Archie grinned.

“I am not too experienced in this field, Archie… I… um… sex?”

"I’d love too!” He blushed deeper, nothing shy about how he hopped up and scooped Maxie bridal into his arms, blanket falling to the floor in the process. "Mind telling me where I'm going~?"

"Ah, um,  down the hall, last room..." He held onto him as tightly as he had in the water. 

Archie wasted no time carrying him there, playfully throwing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him in no time at all.

"Ah? Impatient?" Maxie wrapped around his neck.

Archie chuckled a little. "You should know this by now baby!" He kissed Maxie's lips and started to rub his sides, ghosting his fingers over Maxie’s ribs and stomach.

"Mh~" He moaned, hands instinctively falling on Archie’s. Not a wish to stop, simply a reaction.

Archie stopped rubbing at Maxie's hips and held one of his hands in his own. His other hand lightly teasing the rim of Maxie's swim suit.

"No need to be so shy, that’s my thing, isn’t it~" He smiled softly, giving Archie the permission he had silently asked for.

Archie chuckled again. "Who said anything about being shy?" He slipped his hand into Maxie’s swim trunks and rubbed his cock slowly.

“Mnh-“Maxie moaned softly, subdued as well as he could made it. However, Archie made a slow, slow build that started making the smaller man desperate. "P-please just, fuck me already-!" He almost begged after a moment.

Archie rolled his eyes and took his hands off Maxie, not before sliding his swim trunks off though. "Now look who’s being impatient~?" He undid his attire and freed his own cock. "Do you have any lube? I don't wanna hurt ya…"

"Why would I have that? I've never...." He looked away almost shyly, more surprised at the question ever being posed.

Archie sighed in feign disappointment.  "Well it's either that or you have to suck my fingers so I can open you up~"

Maxie seemed an entirely different person all of a sudden, he just took Archie’s hand and began sucking on his fingers without a snide remark or fight.

Archie's face turned immediately red by the sudden action. A smile was still on his face, he liked how Maxie was acting. There was some sick pleasure in seeing something once so combative turn submissive.

Maxie pulled away after Archie’s hand was good and slick. "Is that ok...?"

Archie nodded and gently pushed one of his fingers into Maxie's entrance.

 "Ahhhh!" Maxie moaned and arched his back, he had never taken anything like this before, barely fooled around in his teens.

Archie grinned and pressed a second finger into Maxie, he felt himself getting hard at the feeling of Maxie squeezing around him.

"F-ffffuck~" He cursed, mmh, there was something nice about him being dirty too.

Archie grinned and even chuckled. "I love it when you talk dirty like that~"

"Uh, well, g-et used to it, if w-e do this often!" He stuttered, still trying to sound intelligent.

Archie pushed a third finger in, almost at Maxie’s limit. "Your stuttering is cute too~"

"Ah- fu- nhh~!" He rocked his hips impatiently.

Archie finally slid his fingers out and positioned his cock near Maxie's entrance. "Ready?"

"U-uhuh~" He wrapped his legs around Archie, god, he looked perfect laid out like that, body splayed and needing, cock hard.

Archie pushed into Maxie gently so he wouldn't hurt him. "You look be-beautiful, ya know that?"

"Ahh, y-yo-u look, good on top of m-e!" He moaned out in a daze.

Archie grinned and went a bit harder when Maxie felt more adjusted.

"M-MHHH!" He hugged onto Archie. 

"You alright Maxie~?"

"Fuck yes!" He said more avidly than he ever would before.

Archie chuckled and thrust harder, that slow build he seemed so good at coming back. It wasn’t too long, although, it felt like an eternity when Maxie finally gasped out.

"MH- close, Archie, hah~!" 

"Me too baby~" The rhythm left him and in its place a desperate rut for pleasure prevailed.

Maxie didn't say anything- in fact, he went intensely quiet as he came between them.

Archie didn't bother being quiet, hell, he couldn’t have if he tried. He grunted loudly and came inside Maxie in waves.

He pulled out after a moment of silence between them, minus panting and hugging, and rubbed the back of his head. "S-Sorry I came in ya..."

"Isn't that the norm..." He laid back, exhausted, but still half holding onto Archie.

"U-Usually is but I figured you wouldn't be the one to like that." Archie paused for a second. “Why did you go all quiet all of a sudden?"

"It felt too good, I just- It overwhelmed me." He took his hand and pulled him down next to him. "And darling, I'm dirtier than you think."

Archie grinned and hugged him. "I guess so." He cuddled Maxie and kissed him. "I love ya Maxie."

"I love you too Archie." He smiled faintly before sleep inevitably found them both.


End file.
